In general, display device which can be applied to mobile communication terminal called smartphone or tablet computer, the communication terminal uses a composition that can operate the display devise by touching a means for inputting data, such as a stylus or fingers, into contact with a display surface which displays an image. As this type of the display device, there are in-cell type of display device in which a touch detection function is partially or entirely incorporated into a display panel, and on-cell type of the display device which is provided a sensor having a touch detection function on the display surface of a display panel.
As the above in-cell type display device having a touch detection function, the following structure is known. Sensor electrodes formed of a transparent conductive film such as indium tin oxide (ITO) or indium zinc oxide (IZO) are provided in matrix in the display area which displays an image. A detection circuit is provided so as to correspond to each sensor electrode. Further, the sensor electrodes are connected to the detection circuits by thin metal lines.
However, the conventional display devices having a touch detection function require the same number of detection circuits as the number of sensor electrodes. Thus, it is difficult to respond to increase in the number of sensor electrodes, to improvement of detection performance or to increase in the size of the display panel.